


O lei o lai o lord

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a The Oh Hellos Song, Jace (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: In a hurry back to the castle, Princess Isabelle feels herself been drawn to the town by a sweet melody.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 31





	O lei o lai o lord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> So it happened again. Another song crawled into my head and made a small story.  
> All mistakes are my own. I apologize ahead of time. *bows*  
> I do not own any of the characters or the song that inspired this fic.  
> Song: Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos  
> Enjoy

She had to be quick back to the castle. If her brother caught wind that she was out again before the big announcement tomorrow he will subject her to another one of his famous lectures. 

_O lei o lai o lord_

She stopped mid stride and looked to her left where the melody was coming from. It was the city square. She stepped closer feeling the music draw her in. 

There were children on the brick paving leading towards the fountain in the middle that held the man playing the lyre softly as a man and woman were dancing in front of him singing. 

_There will come a soldier_

_Who carries a mighty sword_

A young boy popped up out of the other side and Izzy couldn’t help her giggles. He looked just like her older brother Jace. The boy was holding a sword swinging it around in front of the musical trio. He was pretending to slash the air and held up the sword in victory as two other boys dressed in full black come out from the other side. 

_He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_

_O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_

_He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord_

Mini Jace moved forwards and fake slashed at the boys in black which they pretended to die from. Izzy knew that it wasn’t exactly how it happened honestly but watching the kids laugh and cheer for mini Jace she couldn’t stop the smile growing on her face.

_There will come a poet_

_Whose weapon is his word_

Mini Jace ran behind the fountain with the other two boys and out came a tan skinned boy wearing a flashy robe with a small crown made from flowers in his hair. She knew immediately who this was supposed to be. Prince of Edom Magnus Bane. 

She watched him dance around pretending to talk to the children and smile at them. Magnus has always put his people first and despised violence. He didn’t want to see his people die and lay their lives for the battles caused by their king. This war had been hard on his conscious. From time and time she catches him walking the cities graveyard sending them small prayers. It was no wonder the people rose with him when the time came.

_He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_

_O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_

_He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord_

The small Prince Magnus waved and smiled at everyone before twirling his way back behind the water fountain leaving a soft trail of purple Vadamalli buds in his wake. She knew that they used it probably because Magnus loved flowers and it was the new official flower of Idris, even being added to the kingdom’s crest. Still the true meaning of them. The first time she watched Alec brush one softly behind Magnus’ ear all rush back her.

_There will come a ruler_

_Whose brow is laid in thorn_

She was excited to see this. A small play arrow was shot at the ground before the performing trio as a boy with a small bow jumped up in front of them. He was wearing a makeshift knight’s outfit with a wooden carved crown on his head. He stood there straight up smiling at everyone. Well they had at least gotten that right. There was no way my brother would ever dance.

_Smeared with oil like David’s boy, o lei o lai o lord_

_O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord_

She watched as Mini Jace and Tiny Magnus came out going to stand on different sides of their Alex. 

Seeing the small Alec made her remember why she was rushing back to the castle in the hurry. Tomorrow was going to be a good day after all. Things were finally starting to look bright again and most of the physical damage done to Idris had been repaired thanks to Edom’s aide. 

“I heard a rumor from a house servant that King Alexander has finally chosen his bride. My money is on Princess Lydia or even King Meliorn. They would both be great choices.” If only they knew that his brother had already chosen long ago. There was only one person deserving enough to be by her brother’s side. She also didn’t believe that her brother’s chosen had any intentions of relinquishing the spot in this or any lifetime. 

“Finally found you. Do you know how upset Alexander will be if he finds out you are out this late. The sun is almost gone for the day Izzy.” 

“Oh? So will he be upset as well if he finds out his precious fiance left the castle walls too, Magnus?” Izzy twirled around smirking as she came face to face with the real Magnus in disguised. Instead of his usual clean robes he was wearing brown trousers with dirt scuffs all over and plain black shirt. “Did you fall again?” she noticed the small scrape on his cheek. 

Idris was not dangerous and their people dressed in clean clothing now. So she knew Magnus must’ve had one of his fainting spells while looking for her. Alec was gonna scold her harder now when they get back to the castle. 

“It’s from the morning. I wouldn’t volunteer to come get you if I didn’t feel well. Jace and Underhill both said you weren’t in your quarters so all signs pointed to you being out here. Did you go see him again?” Magnus smirked mischievously. He was an only child so he enjoyed teasing Izzy since she was like a little sister to him and soon she would be his little sister. 

They both started to walk castle entrance arms looped with one another. 

“I did. I know Alec doesn’t think he is good for me but I love him Magnus. He makes me want to give up my royal standing to be with him. Is that ridiculous? All my life I have been given the brightest jewels and best of the world because I am Princess Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Still I don’t want any of that if I can’t have him.” she confided looking up at the tinting sky. 

“Love is a strong emotion, my dear.” Magnus played with a Vadamalli bud in his hands. He knew all too well what love could lead a person to do. He knew how it made people stronger. He also knew that it could blind a person from the obvious. Love can allow you to protect people but at the same time it can burn kingdoms. He sighed feeling himself get lightheaded and put more of his weight on Izzy. “ Just make sure when you do fall in love, you do it for the right reasons Izzy. None of us will deny you your happiness you know that.” his voice was getting softer.

“Next time you two want to go gallivanting around Idris take guards with you. Izzy you know better than that. Magnus can’t go out looking for you every time.” they both heard the incoming lecture in that tone.

“Darling” Magnus smiled and made his way to his love. “Look what I found.” holding out the fresh Vadamalli bud a child gave him earlier. “Isn’t it pretty? Won’t you put it in my hair again, Alexander?” 

Magnus smiled when Alexander took the bud from him and started fixing it to his hair. With Alexander focused Magnus made a subtle motion to let Izzy know to go quickly. 

“You’ll have to stop spoiling her sooner or later, Mags.” Alec finished fixing the flower and leaned forward to kisses Magnus’ forehead softly. “Perfect.” 

“I have no idea what you could mean darling.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander pulling him closer. “I can’t wait till tomorrow.” he whispered leaning on his body more clinging tightly.

“Soon Mags. Soon we won’t ever be separated again.” Alec responded leading Magnus towards the royal quarters the castle’s gate doors shutting behind them. 


End file.
